undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Fight the Living/Episode 12: The Ballad of the Silent One
This is episode 4 of 8 of Fight the Living (2) The Ballad of the Silent One 11 months earlier Michonne had her cellphone to her ear, tapping her fingers impatiently. "Hello?" a voice asked. "Finally! I've tried so hard to get a hold of you!" "Michonne, I-I've got to go! I'm in Atlanta! I'm tryin' to help people get out of here!" "But-" BEEP Michonne closed her phone and tears bagan to fall. She looked around her panicked office where her co-workers were running back and forth. "STOP!" she shouted. They all stopped and looked at her. "Get what's important, and go home. Gather your loved ones and board up your houses. Move. Do whatever you have to do to survive." They all stood there for a second, motionless. "Well, GO!" she shouted before they all rushed to their desks, gathered their things, and ran out the door. Michonne opened her desk and pulled out a pistol. Present Day Michonne saw Andrea and Beth packing some things into the van. "Where are you going?" she asked Andrea. "I'm going to Hershel's farm to talk some of them into coming back. Rick wants me to take Beth over there." "I'll go with you." "No. No, me and Beth need to go ourselves. I'm sorry but if the Governor were to show up and you weren't here-" "I understand." Michonne lied. She wanted to be with Andrea. Andrea was her only friend in all this, after all. Michonne walked out into the field to look at the graves. "One of them isn't dead." Carl said just as he showed up behind her. "What d'you mean?" "They don't have labels, but there's still one-too-many. We thought Carol was dead for a while. 'Turned out she had been holed up in the tombs." "Who are the rest?" "That one's Daryl. That one's for my mom. That one at the end was T-Dog." "T-Dog? What was his real name?" "Umm...Theodore." Carl said after thinking for a few seconds. When Michonne heard the name, she looked as though she was about to have a heart attack. "What was his last name?" she interrogated him. Carl looked startled and backed up as he was speaking, "His last name was Douglas." Michonne dropped on her knees in front of his grave. "My-my brother...was alive?" (Cue Opening Credits) 11 months earlier Michonne was walking down the street, pistol in hand. She was determined to get to her family and get them out of town. She could here gunshots in the distance in every direction. She rounded the corner and saw a walker eating a dead body on the ground. "Jesus." she said. It turned and grunted at her. It stood up ready to attack but she shot it. She began to run, desperate to save her family. She opened the door to her house and dropped to her knees as she saw what use to be children beating on the closet door across the hallway. She got up, went back outside, shut the door, and slumped back down on the steps. She cried for several minutes. Her brother-in-law, Terry, drove up in his car. "Michonne! Where's Mike and the kids?!" he shouted in a hurry. She pointed at the door. He got out of his car with a rifle. "Are...are they okay?" he asked her. "I didn't see Mike. The kids-" she couldn't finish speaking without bursting into tears again. Terry opened the door shot one. Michonne screamed but did nothing. She heard another scream and turned to see one of them on top of Terry. It bit into his stomach. She got up and slowly raised her gun. The walker looked up into her eyes. Michonne let all the fear leave her and she shot what used to be her child. She looked at Terry as he gasped and started coughing up blood. Within a few seconds, he died. She went inside. She opened the closet door and saw Mike inside. "My God...Michonne, our kids..." he said in-between tears. "I know." she said, trying her best not to cry again. Present Day "How did he die?" Michonne asked Carl. "Walkers got inside the prison. He got bit and then got stuck in the tombs with Carol. They ran into walkers and he held them back so Carol could escape...he died a hero." "He was always like that. I gotta go get some air." she said before going inside. She sat down in her cell and Morgan walked in. "What d'you want?" she asked him coldly. "Geez, I just wanted to have a conversation." he replied to her. "'Not in the mood." "You never are. What's your baggage?" "What's-''what's my baggage?!'' It's the same as every other goddamn person here! I lost everything and now I kill dead people!" "I lost my son recently." Michonne had a sudden look of sympathy. No one had talked to Morgan since he showed up. "I lost both my kids at the beginning." "At least they didn't have to go through all this mess." "Well you're definitely a "glass half-full kinda guy", aren't you?" she said before smiling for the first time that day. "I try to be." 11 months earlier "Get everything we need. I'm raiding the house next door." she told Mike. "Mich-GOD! We haven't even had time to think!" "We don't have the time." she said coldy. Michonne left the house and went to the one next door. She kicked the door down and continued inside. She went to the bedroom upstairs and saw a katana hung on a mantle-piece. She grabbed a raincoat hung under the staircase and went back to her house. She saw a zombified Terry beating on the closet door. She took the katana out of its sheathe and headed straight for the walker. She ran with the sword pointed straight at Terry. It turned just as she swung, taking off his right arm, then his left, and finally swinging a third time taking off his lower jaw. The monster toppled onto the floor and she opened the closet door once again. She saw Mike with a bite out of his neck. He had already bled out. Michonne swung the katana three more times. She went in the backyard and saw the walker that killed her family. It was on the ground eating her pet dog. She ran at it with a scream and sliced its head off. She stabbed it over and over until there was nothing left. She gathered the various chains in the backyard and walked back inside. She saw the bodies of her kids laid across the hall and two armless, jawless, walkers wondering around aimlessly. She shed yet another tear. She walked outside with the two walkers on chains following her. Present Day The whole group (other than Haley and Lilly, who were keeping watch) were in the gym. Half of them were in the stands watching while the other half played basketball. Michonne and Morgan walked in to see Tyreese dominating the court. "Hehe. 'Never thought I'd see something like this again. Duane would be freakin' out..." "You have fun, I gotta go do something." "What? Come on, have some fun with everybody else." "I'm not in the mood." she said as she walked out. Rick was watching her the whole time. Michonne walked up to the guard tower. "Oh. Hey." Haley said to her. "'You like basketball?" Michonne asked her. "Yeah. It was my favorite sport." she replied. "You might wanna I inside then." "But-" "Just got to the gym. I'll take over the watch." Haley got up and went inside. Michonne went up the steps to the top of the guard tower. "What about you?" she asked Lilly. "I'm not one for sports." she replied. "You didn't seem like the type." "You do." "I'm a hellava' lot older than I look." "Really? You're what, thirty-six?" "Try forty-two." "That's not old. But it is a lot older than you look." "So what's your story?" "I was holed up in a motel for about three and a half months. When that went to hell, I kinda just stayed on the road till I got here. What about you?" "I was never holed up anywhere. I was on the road, day one. I was by myself for a while, then I met Andrea." "Damn. You must adapt well." "Yeah..." "I sometimes wonder what happened to my old group. My dad was an ass to them and I ignored it. When he died, I just fell apart. Then I just took the RV and left them. There was a nice family. 'Had a little boy. And then there was Lee. He was so nice to me and I just screwed him over. I think the worst thing I did, though, was leave that little girl. Clementine was her name. I just left them." Lilly had a very shameful look. Tears formed in her eyes but they didn't fall. "Everybody's done bad things to survive." Michonne said just before Rick opened the door. "Hey, Michonne, I wanted to talk-" Just then, a loud rumbling noise was coming from over the hill. Several army trucks and a tank came over. The governor poked his head out the top of the tank, pointed at the prison, and shouted, "KILL THEM ALL!" (End Credits) Like? Like Dislike Category:Fight the Living Category:Fight the Living Issues Category:Issues